Arendalle Academy: Book 1 - Thundered
by Katniss the Disney Princess
Summary: 17 year-old Emma is not like other girls. She was born with the ability to create storms and control weather. So when she and her 14 year-old sister Anna start their first day at Arendalle Academy, there's no telling what might happen, or what the school is really about. Can Emma learn to embrace who she is and let her sister in? Modern AU
1. First Day Chills

Chapter 1: First Day Chills

Emma sat with her back against her bedroom door. Her French braid was used as a cushion to prevent the wood from causing Emma a headache again. Today was supposed to be her first day at Arendalle Academy. At seventeen years old, Emma was quite a pretty girl. She had jet black hair and turquoise eyes. But there was more to Emma than her appearance. Emma had been born with storm powers, which allowed her to create thunderstorms and change the weather. Emma's fourteen year-old sister Anna was, in fact, normal as far as Emma knew.

But one night, when Emma was eight and Anna was five, Emma accidentally struck Anna in the head with lightning. Her parents went to a witch doctor, who miraculously cured her, but warned that Emma must control her powers, or she will doom herself and the ones she loves. The witch doctor took away Anna's memory of Emma's powers. Their parents told Emma to stay in her room until she can control her storm powers. Every so often, when there was a thunderstorm, Anna would knock on the door and ask, "Do you wanna play in the rain?" but always got the same answer from Emma. "No. Go away, Anna."

Years had passed, and sadly, Emma and Anna's parents died in a car crash. Emma didn't go to the funeral. She was afraid she'd hurt someone with her powers, most including Anna.

But today was supposed to be Emma and Anna's first day of school. Anna was more than happy to be allowed outside the mansion. Elsa was scared she'd reveal her powers and hurt everyone. Scared, Emma clasped the necklace around her neck. It was a silly necklace with the word "EMMA + ANNA" on it, most would consider it stupid, but Emma had cherished it since the day Anna made it for her.

"Emma! Emma! Emma!" called a voice outside the door. "It's me, Anna! Come on, you're gonna be late for the first day!" Anna knocked on the door, which rang in Emma's ears.

"I'll be out soon." said Emma, without really thinking. Oh, no. Had she really said she'd leave her room? She hadn't left her room in nearly 13 years!

Anna gasped, and from the rumbling on the floor Emma could tell she was dancing.

Emma heard Anna skipping away, and breathed a sigh of relief. But as the fear snuck into her again, a small thundercloud formed over her head. Lightning struck in the cloud. It started raining from the small cloud.

"No, no, not now!" Emma whispered. "Make it go away, make it go away! Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel…"

Emma shut her eyes tight and trued to make it vanish. Eventually the raining stopped. Emma peeked one eye open. The cloud was gone.

'I'd better get dressed.' thought Emma.

She picked out a purple plaid skirt and a black t-shirt that said "YOLO". Of course, Emma didn't forget her arm warmers, which had a glove-like hole for each hand to cover up Emma's powers. A long time ago, Emma's father taught her that arm warmers could keep her powers hidden because the fabric blocked the magic.

Emma sighed, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Okay. I'm ready." she said to herself.


	2. Out The Door

Chapter 2: Out the Door

Emma stood in front of her door.

'Come on, just open the door!' commanded an inside voice. But she was still reluctant. The risks, the fears, the powers…

'Oh, there you go again! You can't even keep yourself together long enough to open a door.' the voice said again.

Emma took a deep breath, and said to herself, "Okay. I'm doing it."

She reached out her hand, with her fingers shaking, and placed her hand on the doorknob. A small thundercloud formed above her hand, and she immediately pulled her hand back.

"Just relax. Conceal, don't feel." Emma muttered, her eyes closed. "Relax."

Emma reached out her hand, once more putting her hand on the doorknob, and twisted it. Still with shaky hands, she opened up the door.

Wow. The air outside her bedroom felt…natural. Just then Anna skipped by, and then ran back to face Emma.

"Wow. Emma…" she said. "I thought you really weren't coming out."

"I…me neither." said Emma. She was taken away by how tall Anna had gotten since she was five. Anna's green eyes lit up as she smiled at her older sister. Anna had silky brown hair. The yellow streak in her hair zapped Emma with memories of nearly killing her little sister.

"Come on!" said Anna. "Breakfast!" And with that Anna continued skipping down the hallway.

"Be strong, Emma." Emma said to herself once Anna was gone. "Relax, conceal, don't feel."

Luckily, Emma kept herself together long enough to walk into the kitchen. Anna was sitting down, wolfing down chocolate chip pancakes. She looked up at her older sister, shot up out of her chair and gave Emma a bear hug.

"Emma!" said Anna with her mouth full of pancakes. "I tfought I'd nefer thsee you agaim!"

"Yes, you said that already. It's good to see you too, Anna, but you're dripping chocolate chips on my shirt." Emma chuckled.

"Oopth! Thsorry." Anna said, backing up.

"Ma'am, your favorite, chocolate chip blueberry pancakes." said the cook, setting Emma's plate on the table.

"Thank you." Emma said, nodding her head. "Wow, Anna, you must really love pancakes."

"More than anyfing! Espefially wif extara chocolate chips! Thankf, Gerda!" said Anna excitedly.

"You're welcome, dear, but please, don't talk with your mouth full. You look like a chipmunk preparing for hibernation." said Gerda. Emma and Anna giggled.

Anna finished chewing and then said, "Emma, what's with the arm warmers? It's the middle of August!" said Anna.

Thinking quickly, Emma replied, "I like them. It's in fashion."

Anna shrugged. "Okay. Emma, I missed you so much! All those years it was so lonely without you! We used to play together, we used to laugh, and then one day you just locked me out and never came out of your room." Anna suddenly babbled.

For a minute Emma was silent. She was fighting her hardest to fight back tears.

"Anna, I…I didn't…I'm sorry." was all she could say.

"Come on, girls! The limo's here!" said Gerda. Anna grabbed her bag, and handed Emma hers. Emma sighed.

"Here we go." she muttered to herself as she stepped out the door.


	3. Are We There Yet?

Chapter 3: Are We There Yet?

Emma held her hands tight together as she sat in the limo. She felt the warmth presence of her sister next to her. "Get it together…control it." Emma muttered to herself as fear crawled back into her.

"What was that?" asked Anna, overhearing Emma.

"No, I mean, uh, nothing, it's nothing." Emma said quickly.

"Okay…" Anna said, a bit confused.

Emma stared absentmindedly out the window. She watched mailboxes, houses, and morning joggers pass by the limo. Many people who saw the limo driving by were stunned to see such a fancy vehicle go by. The Frostons were the richest people in all of Detroit.

Anna's voice yanked Emma back into reality.

"Are we there yet?" whined Anna.

"We've only been driving for five minutes!" the limo driver, Mr. Preston said, clearly annoyed.

Thirty seconds later, Anna whined again, "Are we there now?"

Mr Preston was about to explode with frustration.

"No, we are not, Annabella." Mr. Preston said, trying to be patient.

"Have patience, Anna." said Emma.

"Thank you, Emmaleigh." said Mr. Preston. He preferred to call the girls by their full names.

Only seven minutes later, Anna was whining again.

"Are we there yet?" she complained.

"No!" shouted Mr. Preston.

"I'm bored." complained Anna.

"Do you want to watch TV?" asked Emma. Anna looked stunned. "There's a TV in here?" she asked.

"Of course!" said a confused Emma.

"We were never allowed to leave the house, so I never knew." Anna said. Emma pressed the power button on the remote. Luckily Anna shut up after that.

Twenty minutes passed, and the limo had arrived at the building.

"Girls, we're here." said Mr. Preston.

Anna and Emma hopped out of the car. Anna grinned with delight. Emma was trying to stay casual.

Just then an oldish looking lady strided up to the girls.

"I presume that you girls are Annabella and Emmaleigh Froston?" said the lady, with her cold, British accent.

Anna nodded excitedly.

"My name is Principal Michelle Hudson. Welcome to Arendalle Academy."

The girls looked in awe around the campus.

"I will give you a tour of the school after you are admitted. Please, girls, come with me.." said Principal Hudson.

Mr. Preston started to escort them, but Principal Hudson put her hand up to block him.

"Just the girls." she said. Mr. Preston nodded, and got back into limo, and began to drive off.

"Come with me, ladies." said the principal.

Principal Hudson escorted Emma and Anna to the administrator's office.

"Sit down, girls." she said. Emma and Anna sat down into two chairs.

"Now, before you girls are escorted to your classes, I would like to make one thing clear." said Principal Hudson. She motioned her hand to have Emma and Anna move in closer.

"This is no regular school, you see."

"What do you mean?" said Anna.

"Now, surely your parents told you about this, did they not?"

Emma and Anna shook their heads.

"Well, girls, this is a school for the naturally gifted, or what the kids say, born with magic powers."

"What?" said Emma, a bit loud.

"Seventy-five years ago, Elijah Froston built this school so that children like his daughter could learn how to be themselves in their own way."

"How?" asked Emma.

"You'll find out." said Principal Hudson, smiling.


	4. All Along…

Chapter 4: All Along…

"Ladies, before you leave, I'm going to need to see what your powers are." To Principal Hudson, it sounded like a normal everyday sentence, but to Emma, it was like someone had hit her in the back with a heavy rock.

"W-w-what?" stuttered Emma.

"It's ok, Emma. I'll go first." comforted Anna. Emma was stunned by that sentence. _I'll go first. _What was that supposed to mean…

"Alright, Annabella." Principal Hudson said.

"Please, call me Anna." said Anna.

"What's your gift?" asked Principal Hudson.

Until now, Emma didn't notice that Anna was wearing short purple leather arm warmers, just like her. Carefully Anna removed her arm warmers.

Anna looked skeptical around the room, tapping her chin with her finger. She then spotted a dead plant on the windowsill. She stood up, and waved her hand over the plant.

Magically, the plant started to revive, and when Anna stopped waving, the plant was healthier than ever.

Principal Hudson was smiling.

"Very good, Anna. I know just where to put you." she said.

"Put me?" asked Anna.

"Dear, every student is placed in his or her own group. There are three groups based on your powers were you will take special classes. There is the Emeralds, which is for the Intelligent. There is the Sapphires, for the Fearless. And there is the Crystals, for the Kindhearted. And you, Anna, seem to fit perfectly into the Crystals." explained Principal Hudson.

"Thank you." Anna said.

"Your turn, Emma." Principal Hudson said.

Emma took a deep breath. She removed her arm warmers. "Stay calm." she thought to herself.

She spotted the plant Anna revived. Standing in front of it, Emma waved her hands together, creating a small but delicate rain cloud. She lifted it over the plant, giving it a nice relaxing rain shower.

Anna was perkingly applauding, and Principal Hudson was smiling.

"Miss Emma, you will fit nicely into the Emeralds." she said.

Emma smiled. For the first time in forever, she was feeling relaxed about showing her powers to someone else.

* * *

Shortly after admission, Emma pulled Anna aside to speak to her.

"D-d-did you know?" she asked nervously.

"Know what?" Anna said.

"My powers."

"Well, sort of. When I was six, after I was locked out, I begged Mom and Dad to go let me play outside the mansion. When they finally let me, just for a half an hour, I went skipping around the backyard, and I fell into a hole. I saw a green light, and I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I was in my bed and I realized I had earth powers. I also remembered what happened that night you struck me with lightning, and it all made sense."

Emma just stood there, too stunned to speak.

"So, you knew all along? All these years?" Emma finally said.

Anna eagerly nodded.

"Thank you." Emma said absentmindedly.

"For what?" Anna asked.

"For finding out the truth. I couldn't ever be able to bring myself to lying to you." Emma smiled, as did Anna.

The two sisters grasped each other in a hug.


	5. New Friends

Chapter 5: New Friends

_Homeroom 238_

Anna searched door to door trying to find Homeroom 238. The piece of paper that Principal Hudson had given her said she had to be in H.R. 238 by eight-thirty. Anna looked at her watch. It was 8:17. She had to hurry up. Suddenly, Anna collided with another girl, dropping her bag and spilling out all of her books.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so so sorry!" said the girl, quickly picking up her books.

"It's fine. It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." Anna said. Anna looked up. The girl had green eyes, light freckles, and blonde hair that went down to her waist.

"So which room are you going to?" the girl said, standing up.

"238" answered Anna.

"Me, too!" the girl said happily. "Maybe we can walk together?"

"Okay. I'd like that." Anna said, smiling. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Rapunzel." she said, a bit shy.

"Oh, that's pretty! I'm Anna." Anna held out her hand, and shook hands with Rapunzel.

"Is this your first year at Arendalle Academy?" Anna asked.

"Yes. But I've heard a lot about this place." answered Rapunzel. "My longtime friend, Merida. She also goes to the school."

Just then a girl with crazy red curly hair walked up to the two girls.

"Hey, what's up, Rapunzel?" the girl did have a funny Scottish accent.

"Hi. Anna, this is my friend Merida. Merida, this is Anna." Rapunzel introduced.

"Hi." Anna said.

"Nice to meet ya" Merida said happily. Merida proudly shook Anna's hand, maybe a bit rough.

"So what homeroom are you in?" asked Rapunzel.

"I'm in…" Merida checked her paper. "Number 238."

"That's great! We'll all be in the same room together." Anna said, quite happy to have found new friends.

"Well, let's go. We'll be late for class." said Merida.

* * *

Emma walked her way around, searching for Homeroom 592. She spotted two girls in front of a door, one with dark hair and dark skin, and one with tan skin and black hair.

"Um, hi, do you guys know where I can find Homeroom 592?" Emma asked nervously.

"Oh, yeah," said the one with dark skin. "It's right here. We're in front of it. We were just about to go in, actually. What's your name?"

"I'm Emma." Emma answered.

"Well, I'm Tiana, and this is Jasmine." the girl answered.

"D-do you think we can be friends?" Emma asked, a bit awkward.

"Of course!" Jasmine answered. "C'mon, let's go in."


End file.
